Deception An Art
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: "Deception, the greatest Shinobi art" recalled Naruto, the words that changed his whole life. Rewrite! Rating will go up in future!This cover Image is the model I used to imagine the femaleItachi. No bashing! Don't judge by earlier chapters. FemItachi? No Yaoi! No Harem! R&R!


**Speech** - "NTTL is great."

**Thoughts -** _Wow! NTTL is great,_

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing, gore, dark themes and lemons.

**Genre** - Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action, Mystery.

**Warning** - Graphic detailed lemons, child abuse (No bashing though), violence, swearing and split personalities.

**A**/**N –** This fic is by no means a bashing fic, but guys lets get real. It is totally unbelievable that no one tried to kill Naruto despite the heavy losses Konoha suffered by the hand of Kyuubi, so there were few people who tried to kill Naruto, but they were restrained before they could have harmed Naruto. Most of the villagers just ignored Naruto and at most chased him out of their shops or just insulted him.

But Naruto was much smarter than a child of his should be, so instead of trying to get everyone's attention he bottled up all his emotions. And due to all the pent up anger, resentment and loneliness, Naruto became bitter, but he will change for better after meeting Miyako(FemItachi) and won't brood much. Smart, deceptive and strong Naruto; not godlike demon powered Naruto, who could obliterate everything with just a twist of his figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>A young boy with spiky sunshine golden hair was sitting on a swing. His shoulder length hair appeared like they were on fire under the scorching sun. His long hairs were shadowing his face and eyes. His icy sapphire orbs were hollow of any emotion other than the hatred.<p>

His eyes were narrowed at the space above. His glare was so malicious and abominable that it could pierce through a wall. His frosty sapphire like eyes provided him a very feral look. His eyes appeared like a frozen sea and anyone with a good eye could easily see the pain, loneliness, sorrow and rage in them as clearly as the days broad light.

The boy was barely 125 cm tall, and was wearing a white t -shirt with Uzumaki clan insignia on back and front. Black pants and blue Shinobi sandals, but his most distinguish features were three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, and despite their oddity, they gave him an extremely feral look, especially when he scowled, just like he was now.

His young childish face had the look of a burning hatred and rage. He was seething in suppressing rage, detest and anguish as he heard the malevolent comments of the spiteful bypasses. The young boy could hear them loud and clear with his chakra enhanced hearing.

The villagers would have been startled if boy's back wasn't facing them as they couldn't have phantom the face of grinning idiot, they knew to be twisted in rage and untamed hatred. To them it was impossible and unimaginable. The boy they knew could only prank and smile like an idiot; a blinding smile at that.

The boy's face twisted in a sneer when an egg just passed by, almost hitting him on the back of his head. He dodged it easily by tilting his head when he sensed some kids dashing away as quickly as their tiny feet allowed them to.

He felt disgusted with the way he was treated. He felt disgusted for who he was, and hated the people who made him the person he was. Just a hollow shell of a human being. Hollow of any human emotion except for the darker ones. He was an outcast, he was hated by everyone and if anyone of the same age as him ever tried to talk with him would also be treated as an outcast, so now no one wanted him and kept their distance.

All he knew was that he was alone. All alone in this dark world. Hokage-jiji tried his best to make him see the pleasure, the joys of life and how great life could be, but he couldn't ever grasp the concept. All he knew was that everyone was hiding behind a mask of their own, even the man who left toys for him was a mystery to him and so was the mysterious dog Anbu, who would always follow him around. And for a fact he knew that Jiji also knew more than he let it on, that he was also hiding the truth from him behind his warm grandfatherly smile. So, the boy also did the same and followed their footsteps.

He created a mask of his own. He mastered the art of deception. He still remembered those words clear as the broad daylight. "Deception is the greatest Shinobi art," said in a monotone a person he couldn't remember. Those were the very words which defined his very existence. They helped him to survive and preserve his sanity, thus, he portrayed himself as an easygoing lucky idiot, who would laugh, prank and scream at the top of his lung that he would be the greatest Hokage.

_I will be Hokage, like shit I ever would_, thought the young boy bitterly as he drifted in his own dark trails of thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>'**s** **POV**

* * *

><p><em>Deception, an art of Shinobi, I mastered. An art I mastered to preserve my sanity. I deceive to contain my pain, my sorrow, my <em>**hate**_. I always wondered, why? Why I must be hated? What is the reason behind all that hatred? I may sound like I am brooding or moping and whining. But I had to wonder, why me? Why must I always be glared at? Why do they always whisper among themselves? Why did they avoid me like a plaque? Demon... They call me, but why? I am human that I am. I bleed, I feel pain, sorrow, anger, hate, resentment, joy and love, though the latter was non-existent. I am an outcast, a pariah and if anyone talks to me he/she will become one too. So, now all of them kept their distance and it hurts. Despite the belief of many about me being an easy going happy idiot, who don't know the meaning of resentment, hate and rage, I too felt them. The mask I created is to preserve and survive is that of a loudmouth, brash idiot, who would take every blow with a smile, but they are oblivious of the existence of another me. The one who lurks in the shadows. The one who hates, holds grudges and resents the one who wronged him. _

_That other me desired vengeance. The people may get startle after hearing the dark trail of my thought as they won't be able to grasp the chain between dreams and reality. They could never imagine their punching bag to rebel and plot against them. Foolish, all of them for judging a book by its cover. They underestimate me. They are oblivious of their approaching doom and they would regret dearly. They shunned me. They all are responsible for what I have become. I will avenge my ruined childhood. I will avenge every drop of tear I shed that I will_, **_believe it!,_** thought the young child, barely of age of 6, named Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki, the approaching doom of Konoho.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I tried my best to improve the mess I created. I will update again when I get adequate amount of reviews and favorites. <strong>

**Don't expect it to be same as before. I will be changing many things in the next chapter, maybe the whole chapter.**

**I have hinted Naruto's future power between somewhere the chapter. Can you find out? If yes, then tell me so, but chances are slim.**

**Please Review! Reviews always motivates an author to update quickly; ^) *hints*hints***

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


End file.
